East-West Line
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"| East-West Line 诺城地铁2号线 (东西线) Nuòchéng Dìtiě Èr Hào Xiàn (Dōngxī Xiàn) ''' '''Jalur Timur Barat |- | colspan="2" |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:NotchRailLogo.png}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|''Route map'' |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#4169E1; color:#ffffff;" |Overview |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Transit type | width="60%" align="left"|Rapid transit |- ! width="40%" align="left"|System | width="60%" align="left"|NotchRail |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Termini | width="60%" align="left"|Accumula Town Oldale Village |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Stations | width="60%" align="left"|21 in operation 7 in planning |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Services | width="60%" align="left"|3 |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#4169E1; color:#ffffff;" |Operation |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Opened | width="60%" align="left"|30 March 2024 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Owner | width="60%" align="left"|Jebsten State Government |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Operator(s) | width="60%" align="left"|NotchTransit Corporation |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Character | width="60%" align="left"|Ground Underground |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Depot(s) | width="60%" align="left"|Moss Vale |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Fleet | width="60%" align="left"|H Set |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#4169E1; color:#ffffff;" |Technical |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Track gauge | width="60%" align="left"|1,435 mm (4 ft 8½ in) standard gauge |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Electrification | width="60%" align="left"|DC 1500 V third rail |} The L2 is a rapid transit line in the NotchRail network. It was formerly named the Inner South-West Line (2024–2035), the Inner South Line (2035–2058) and the Downtown Line (2058–2073). The line is coloured orange in NotchRail's timetables and other promotional materials. Usage Usage surveys have been conducted on the Downtown Line. Because of the "curved" nature of the Downtown Line, many commuters living near railway stations near the end of the line would usually take a bus to Central or take a train to Notchropolis University station and change. There is currently no solution proposed. History The Downtown Line was constructed from 2017 to 2023, and was opened in 2024 to the station of Op Castle (then Op Castle/Safari Zone). At this point the line was called the Inner South-West Line. By then the line consisted of the following stations: *CS Tower (now Downtown) *Tower Defence Back (now Como) *Museum Junction (now Dellfield Junction) *Op Castle/Safari Zone (now Op Castle) An extension to Oldale Village was opened in 2035 with 3 new stations. The line was renamed the Inner South Line. In 2058, the line was renamed again, to the Downtown Line. Opening History *March 30, 2024 - The initial section of the line, from CS Tower (now Downtown) to Op Castle/Safari Zone (now Notchropolis University), with 4 stations, opens. *April 2, 2035 - An extension to Oldale (now Oldale Village), with 3 new stations, opens. *October 18, 2036 - Museum Back (now Jordanville) opens. *June 27, 2052 - The Dellfield Line reopens as a branch line of the Downtown Line. *February 6, 2067 - An extension of the line to Central, with 4 new stations, opens. Stations Stopping patterns Central to Oldale Village trains typically run on the following patterns: 1. All stations (main line): Central, Troll House, Hospital, Mortdale, Downtown, Como, Dellfield Junction, Jordanville, Notchropolis University, Arenaville Square, ChessCraft, Oldale Village 2. All stations (branch): Central, Troll House, Hospital, Mortdale, Downtown, Como, Dellfield Junction, Dellfield Park, City Museum, Zone Lobby 3. Limited stops (main line): Central, Troll House, Hospital, Mortdale, Downtown, Dellfield Junction, Notchropolis University, ChessCraft, Oldale Village 4. Limited stops (branch): Central, Troll House, Hospital, Mortdale, Downtown, Dellfield Junction, City Museum, Zone Lobby 5. Express: Central, Troll House, Downtown, Dellfield Junction, Notchropolis University, ChessCraft, Oldale Village